Beguiled Out of Bed
by LittleSunset264
Summary: Huey doesn't want to get up and only wanted to sleep. Dewey isn't having any of that, so he tries to get him out of bed. (One-shot. HueDew.)


Dewey looked at Huey again.

Huey was in bed, with half of his face buried in the pillow. The blanket covered his upper body while his legs were left exposed. His right arm was under the pillow while the other was close to it.

All he was wearing were his alizarin red shorts and nothing else, unlike Dewey. Since he was up for a bit, he got up and changed into his casual clothes. He didn't have to do it until Huey was up, but it was better to be ready just in case.

The morning light from the sun hit the feathers on Huey's body. It made the color on him, even the lavenderblush-whiteness of his body, pop out more from the bed. It was because of the sunlight that Huey had his face in the pillow.

His hair was a mess but it worked well for him. If he wanted to, he could keep it like that for the whole day if he didn't plan on going out. He might not go out at all today considering how he was now.

He moved his webbed feet around, both feeling stiff for the eldest.

All he wanted to do was sleep and nothing else. For a bit now, that was what he was trying to do. Huey woke up around ten, but he wanted to go back to sleep.

Seeing how he wasn't falling back asleep after fifteen or twenty minutes, Dewey wanted to try to get him up. He couldn't just lay in bed all day and do nothing but sleep. A whole day couldn't be wasted just because of that.

Dewey put his hand on Huey's side, shaking him a little. Huey let out a small, and possibly fake, laughter as he pushed his brother's arm away. He moved his body a small amount, moving his arm back to where it was before.

The middle triplet rolled his eyes. He moved in closer onto his face, being completely on top of him at this point. He put his hand onto Huey's left hand. Huey immediately got his hand off of his. Dewey kept his hand besides him.

"C'mon, Hubert, don't you wanna do something risky today?" He asked in a soft, quiet tone.

Huey groaned. "No, I just wanna sleep..." He answered.

Dewey chuckled. He leaned down onto his face, moving Huey onto his back. Seeing what he was trying to do, Huey half-heartedly pushed his face away.

"Go away Dew... I want to get back to sleep damn it..."

He then positioned himself so that he was lying down on his left side. Dewey moved his body back to the end of the bed. He then grabbed Huey's ankle and pulled it from one side to the other, causing him to move a bit.

Huey broke free from his grasp and lazily curled up into somewhat of a ball. Dewey, looked away, sighed, and shook his head; of course, he was being as stubborn as he always was. He looked at him again, still trying to sleep.

He chuckled, and to think he used to be a morning bird too.

He looked at what the time was. It was almost ten-thirty. He looked back at Huey, who was adjusting his body. Some of the blanket slipped off of his upper body and fell to the lower sections instead. It left a bit of his back exposed for anyone to see.

"You know, you won't be getting back to sleep soon unless you want to wake up in the afternoon." Dewey said.

"I don't _care_..." Huey groaned out.

"Even if I eat all of your breakfast?"

"I can eat something else... Or maybe just eat later..."

"You won't even get up for kisses?"

"Sleep sounds nicer right now..."

Dewey crossed his arms in annoyance. He put part of his leg on top of the other one.

"Oh come on, Hue, what will get you up?"

"Whenever I feel like getting up..."

Nothing seemed to be working. Sleep was all he wanted at the moment it seemed. If he didn't want to get up, Dewey was going to get his ass up himself.

He grabbed the blankets right off of the elder triplet. Huey immediately sat up and stole the blankets back. Dewey didn't let go of the blankets, still holding onto it.

"You didn't have to steal them you know!"

"But you do realize Uncle D. is gonna need to talk to us, right?"

"About what?"

"You know, about _us_?" Dewey said calmly.

Huey's eyes widened as he took his time registering what he meant. As soon as he processed the words in his head, he tried to climb down the ladder as fast as he could.

Dewey held in his laughter. He couldn't help but kill two birds with one stone there. Huey went to the drawer and went through it.

"How did he know? _When_ did he know?! _Why are you so calm about this Dewford_?!" Huey said, getting some of his clothes on.

Seeing him panic like that, he burst out laughing. Huey got confused as to why he started laughing about something like this. He stopped for a second as he realized something.

He crossed his arms as he looked at Dewey. He was laughing so hard and so much that he might fall off the bed. Huey let out a long, annoyed sigh. He did have to admit, despite how terrible the plan was, it did get him out of bed like he wanted.

His panicking was only a bonus for him.

Since he was out of bed, he might as well finish getting his clothes on. In the meantime that he did so, Dewey calmed down from laughing. He was surprised he didn't cry from laughter.

He then got down from his bed. Dewey went over to Huey and gave him a kiss. It didn't last more than a second as Huey pulled away to put the rest of his clothes on.

"Don't do that sort of thing again, Dew." He said, not looking at him.

Dewey wrapped his arms around him. "You can't deny that it was funny."

"To you, maybe." Huey snarked.

"Can you guys quiet down? You love birds are being a little loud..." Louie yawned.

They looked over to Louie, who sat up and started stretching. Well, they didn't have to worry about waking Louie up anymore since apparently they just did.

Both forgot he was even asleep. He had been getting up a little earlier than the other two as of lately, so it slipped their mind for a minute. They figured he might've stayed up later than they did and they didn't realize it.

Louie got off of his hammock after stretching. He then climbed downstairs, leaving Huey and Dewey all alone.

Huey finished up adjusting his clothes. Dewey saw a part where Huey didn't get, so he went to fix that for him.

Dewey then gently grabbed his face and kissed him. He put his other arm on his shoulder. Huey wrapped his arms around Dewey and pulled him closer to him. Both of their eyes were closed as they kissed tenderly, enjoying themselves.

His hand went from Huey's face to the top of his head. He had his fingers run through his feathery hair, brushing it slowly. It wasn't enough to untangle it well, but it was enough for he wouldn't have too much trouble with the rest.

They pulled away from one another.

Huey began messing with Dewey's hair. The middle triplet tried to get him away for him to stop messing up his hair.

"Okay, you can stop now!" Dewey said laughing.

"Nah, it's payback for making me terrified and panicked earlier." Huey said.

Dewey pushed him away. "No really, that's enough for now." He said as he calmed down. "So, Hue, do you have any plans today or are we staying indoors?"

"I'll let you decide, Dew." Huey kissed his forehead.

He then went to get his brush. Dewey smiled as he opened the floor door to climb downstairs. When he got down, he then walked over into the kitchen.

Louie was sitting down at the table, arms and head resting on it. He wasn't really paying attention to anything. It was understandable, he just woke up so he wasn't entirely awake yet.

Della was almost done with making breakfast. The food smelled so good that it made his stomach growl. He sat down at the table, waiting for the food to be done and for Huey to come down to join them.

He smiled; he couldn't wait to know what the day had in store for them.

* * *

A/N: Man it's been awhile since I've actually written anything for Quack Pack, and actually finish it too.

You guys, mainly newcomers to my fanfics, might be wondering why Della's here when she's normally not in Quack Pack. Well, since I had her return sometime in one of my fanfics, I thought why not have her be in my Quack Pack fanfics as well?

I noticed how there was a real lack of Quack Pack fanfics, especially HueDew Quack Pack fanfics, so I thought I'd fix that up one way or another. I've actually been meaning to do that actually, but I haven't been able to think of anything for this series until now. So, I hope everyone likes this and all.


End file.
